The third star
by Petibatoo
Summary: "Sa gorge le brûlait. Sirius essayait de respirer, mais il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne pouvait plus. On était en novembre et il pleuvait des cendres, des cendres brûlantes mêlées à une fine pluie persistante. "


**The third star**

* * *

Sa gorge le brûlait. Il essayait de respirer, mais il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne pouvait plus.

On était en novembre et il pleuvait des cendres, des cendres brûlantes mêlées à une fine pluie persistante. La maison, la rue, la vie, le monde, l'univers, tout, tout était sens dessus-dessous. Tout avait été bouleversé, et en combien de temps ? Une fraction de seconde pour se recevoir la mort en pleine figure.

Un souffle de vent emmêla ses cheveux et les cendres. il se sentait sale. Il était sale, collant de sueur, de douleur et de haine, brûlant de fièvre.

Sirius s'avança parmi les décombres, et se mit à chercher parmi les décombres. Il repoussait les pierres chauffées à blanc, les poutres qui s'effritaient, les dernières parcelles de vie de cette maison.

C'était incroyable comme le monde était silencieux.

Le ciel était noir, à peine déchiré en quelques endroits par quelques traînées d'étoiles, immense, vide et silencieux.

Il aperçut quelque chose. Un instant, il eut la pensée saugrenue qu'un incendie se déclarait, qu'un feu reprenait, un vrai feu, un feu éternel, chaud et chaleureux, comme celui de la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondors…

Il s'approcha, la poitrine serrée, trébuchants sur les décombres suintantes de chaleur comme un corps suintant du sang.

Lily était étendue par terre, aussi belle dans la mort qu'hier, mais la douleur était imprimée sur ses joues pâlies pour l'éternité. Sa chevelure baignait dans les cendres.

Il reconnut l'endroit. C'était la chambre de Harry.

Où était-il ? Où était son filleul, le fils de James ?

Laissant le corps de Lily, il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se remit à fouiller au hasard. Il fallait qu'il cherche, même si c'était pour ne rien trouver. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il devrait partir et vivre. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il trouva le corps de James, enseveli sous un pan de la maison. James, son meilleur ami: le plus intelligent, beau, drôle, aimé des étudiants de sa promotion était là, mort. Il était si pitoyable, étendu au pas de la porte de sa maison tombée comme une maison en carton, séparé de sa femme pour toujours… La distance qui séparait leur deux corps était ridicule, mais Sirius ne pouvait se résoudre à les toucher. Il tremblait. Il avait peur.

Il s'agenouilla à genou à côté du corps de son meilleur ami. Il n'essayait plus d'imaginer. La cruelle réalité était là. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était James, mort, inutile, froid, par terre, recouvert des ruines de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie et loin de la femme qu'il aimait…

Sirius se leva, chancelant. Où était Harry maintenant… ? Il fallait qu'il retrouve l'enfant.

Un bruit perça la nuit. Instinctivement, Sirius serra sa baguette dans sa poche. La douleur pulsa dans ses veines et la haine l'envahit. S'il y avait encore quelqu'un ici… Un Mangemort, ce sale traître de Queuedve … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres même…

Le bruit venait du côté où était Lily. Sirius s'approcha, sa baguette à la main, sans même songer à ne pas se faire voir ou entendre. _Lumos_ pensa-t-il. Sa baguette éclaira l'endroit, le rendant encore plus inquiétant qu'avant, découpant n'importe où des ombres fantomatiques.

Il s'avança en silence, les yeux brillants, la bouche entrouvert: tout dans son attitude trahissait le chien qui était en lui, montrait la bête prête à attaquer.

Le bruit repris plus fort. Sirius stoppa, et abaissa sa baguette. La lumière qu'elle diffusait fit comme une étoile s'écrasant dans les débris. Des pleurs d'enfant brisèrent le silence et Sirius sentit sa mâchoire trembler. Il s'avança et s'accroupit. Au milieu du désastre, un enfant.

-Harry... Harry Potter… Le Survivant…

* * *

**Voili voilou, je suis de retour avec un texte très amusant pour changer ^^Et oui, pendant ces vacances, je replonge dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Le personnage de Sirius me bouleverse toujours autant! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte et pour me donner des conseils! xxx**


End file.
